Toki Fujiwara
"An Eye for an Eye, A Tooth for a Tooth, and The Steel Hammer Of Justice for Evil" - Toki's Addition to the Code of Hammurabi Toki Fujiwara is a Code:Breaker, whose number is Code: 04. He special power is magnetism. He has heterochromia and is a chain smoker. (though he said that he's trying to quit, but after his battle with Kouji, he is smoking again). Appearance Toki has blonde hair and is usually seen with his school uniform. His most significant feature are his eyes, where one is blue and the other is black. His lost form is a child version of himself. Personality He is a very cocky and prideful person. As well as a pervert. Often believing himself to be superior to Ogami because of his own power and higher rank. And going so far as to give up his arms in a attempt to kill Kouji. Background Toki grew up without knowing his father or his family until he was at least 4-8 years old. On the first day of meeting his new family, he was met by his blood sister Nenene, who thought he was an angel and wanted to prove it. As he got older, Toki was very distant from his father due to having no special powers unlike his sister. He soon wanted to run away from home because he knew his father no longer cared for him as he said "Nenene will be the sole successor, there's no need for others." Nenene then surprised him. (shockingly was she was happy to do it) Toki was taken back at first, but then was Nenene asked why he was outside which Toki said that he was stopped him because she wanted him. Toki explaimed that "There's no need for anyone without a special power to be in this house." ''which is why he felt he should leave. Nene decided that she would give Toki her power, which she placed her head next to Toki's. Her power slowly flowed into him. Toki then noticed that the street plate was sent flying, and Nenene then explained she gave him half of her power so that he can stay being her brother. Toki was confused without the sudden situation, but then Nenene said that when she first met Toki, she thought he was an angel and she was very happy to have him as her brother. Toki possibly reconsidered his actions and stayed with her and his father. Toki soon became able to use his power, and felt new confidence rise into him. Heike, however told Toki that though Nenene gave him half of her power, the main origin of special powers was Vitality or life itself. Nenene had given Toki half of her power, but also half of her own life as well and that would pose as a risk to her and her future in her missions as a Code:Breaker. Toki was very saddened by this realization that Nenene had given up her lifespan for Toki to be her brother. History Many years ago, Toki had been involved in the battle against Re-code 03 which resulted with Nenene being killed in the process. Toki's life had been spared by Re-code 03 because he believed that "killing the weak was worthless". As of the present, he has had rematch against him, only to be defeated easily and thus; his live spared again by Re-code 03 just to hear that he was still weak like their first meeting, so then he's not worthy to be killed. It is revealed in Chapter 74 that Toki's Magnetism was not inherited from his father (who is suspected of having a power because he works for Eden), is actually inherited from Nenene his sister, she gave him half her magnetism when they were younger because she wanted him to stay her brother when he wanted to run away because he had not been born originally with no special power. Currently in his fight with Re-Code:03, with the result of his 3rd and Final Gauss Cannon failing to kill Kouji; he left unconscious. Kouji who had thought of him as weak, decided that he could be able to become "A true warrior for the REAL battle we've longed for", and takes him away to "The One being Sought". After the battle, he is hospitalized by two female nurses, which he enjoyed. He hid his emotions of defeat in from Sakura. In 89, it was revealed by Heike that he smokes because he always depressed. Toki, with the other Code:breakers, joined the hunt for oogami's left arm, since it was an order from Eden. After the battle with Re:code, Kouji, Toki's arms were severly injured. So much so that, Toki was told that he couldnt use his powers anymore. That was why he started to feel depressed and smoked. However, in Chapter 97, it was hinted that one of the Code:Names, Code:Revenger, could fix his arms. It also seems that Toki recognised Code:Revenger as well. Toki felt betrayed and angry at Oogami when he found out that Oogami is working with his sister murderer, Kouji. In chapter 105, Toki was also able to feel Yuuki's sonic wave. It also hinted that Toki's arm has recovered since his hands were not covered in bandages and the fact he was in a dojo.(Probably training) In chapter 109, it was hinted by Kouji that Toki is special. Saying that Toki is the Joker of 'Eden'. In Chapter 114, turns out Toki is really special. In the beginning, it was thought that Toki was born without any special powers. He only gained his magnetic powers when Nenene gave half of her powers to him. In actual fact, Heike revealed that it was a lie, and that Toki actually was born not only born with special powers, but powers that is stronger than anyone else in the world. However, he can only get access to his great power of magnetism once the Pandora Box is opened. In chapter 115, we learnt that Toki powers are really powerful. The moment he was born, all the devices in the hospital were destroyed. Realising how dangerous Toki's powers were, most of his powers were sealed in the Pandora's box. Heike offer him Pandora's Box, but he rejected it and said that her sister's power enough. However in 116, he gave in when his father decided to open it for Nenene to do his job. His power is so great that with a paper clip he destroyed a huge portion of the building. When Toki decided to go to Ogami, Yuki confronted him. He tries to convince him not to go to Ogami. However, Toki used his magnetism to destroy the surrounding buildings and said he still going and if he interferes, he will kill him. Yuuki only manages to hurt Toki is one attack, however still lost afterward. During his battle with Ogami, he told him he took back his powers for the sake of her sister and to beat Ogami. In the end, Toki won because of Ogami's exhaustion after awakening two flames in one day. He later made up with everyone, including Ogami. When the Code: Names showed up, he and the others were at a disadvantage. After using a Gauss Cannon which failed because of Kagerou's interfere, he reverted to lost form. Uesugi managed to grab them out before Kagerou could finish them. During the festival, Toki found out Kouji was not responsible for his sister's "death". The one who did it was Saechika. Kouji hid the truth to break the chain of hatred and protect Rui and Toki from taking the wrong path In Chapter 151 it is revealed that his deadly sin is greed. Abilities/Powers Magnetism '''Sonar': Toki has sonar like sense of any metal around him and knows what goes where. ( Like a key to a lock.) As a code breaker Toki has the ability to manipulate Magnetism. This power allows him to attract and repel all metallic object as projectiles, can be used to destroy electronic equipment and grants him sonar-like sense detector towards any metal weaponary(ex. guns), which make him invulnerable for shooting target. When serious, Toki uses "Hydrogyrum" or Liquid Mercury in battle, which he controls with great ease to be very flexible and with it, he was able to even create clones of himself. However, just like the other Code Breakers, when he loses his power when he has used to much, his body shrunk to the size of toddler(shockingly similar to when he had lost his sister, Nenene in a flashback). After his training with Shibuya, he becomes much stronger, so much that he blew a hole in the house wall (the wall is partly metal) during his spar with Shibuya(who had shown some severe injury from the impact). Later during the Re-Code's raiding of Shibuya Mansion in order to obtain the Pandora's box, it is discovered the secret of Toki's new found strength is that he learned to control magnetism using "attraction" by applying the Gauss Principle(or Principle of Least Constraint, using constraints to create acceleration between two objects), thus creating "Gauss Canon", through the use of his arms.The power it holds is indeed immense as he was able to blast back Kouji( Scarred Re:Code 03, also called the "God of Destruction" because of his great combat prowess) several feet because of its power. "Joker" Enhancement: After obtaining the power of the Joker from Pandora's Box, Toki's magnetism has become much stronger to extreme proportions. His control of magnetism has become so great, he can even control geomagnetism, the earth's magnetic field. Using this, he can pull even other people against the surface of the earth in a form of gravity. He can also use heme in the human blood as a medium to float in mid-air. Keen Intellect: Toki has been shown on more than one occasion to have a very good observational and analytical skills in both in and out of combat. He has shown to be able to have good insight into tactics and strategy, but sadly his arrogant behavior hinders him from his full potential in this area. He has also shown to be very intelligent as he is a student of Heisei Gakuin High, which is an Highly elite school which has the highest amount of students that get into the real life Tokyo University by passing its entrance exam, which he has stated he did with great ease, but is not interested so he regularly skips. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Toki has rarely been shown fighting barehanded, but he has shown great power as he was able to land some strong blows against Sendou Ryuuchi during their battle. Enhanced Strength: Toki doesn't show it, but he is in fact quite strong as he was able to injure even someone as strong as Sendou with physical strength alone. Hand Gun Specialist: To make up for when he loses his Magnetism, he also has an amazing sniping ability with a set of hand guns, which he has shown to be very skilled with to the point where he is able to take down multiple targets within little time and with near pin-point accurancy, but when he focuses his eyesight into only his left eye, his accurancy level increases greatly to the point that he is able to shoot into a sniper's gun barrel from a tremendous distance away with no problem. Enhanced Eyesight: Toki has 1.2 eyesight in his right eye, but his left eye reaches over 8.0( compared to normal humans which only is at 2.0; which means his left eye is 4 times the average human), and when he covers his right eye his left eye reaches its maximum sight. Lightning: In chapter 151 it is shown that Toki can use Lightning. How far this power can be used is unknown at the moment. Techniques Gauss Cannon: His most powerful attack. He gathers two large balls of scrap metal. He holds one with one arm then uses his attraction to slam the second one into his other, making his body into a connector which causes the ball he is holding to fly at incredible speeds. However this attack has a major drawback, as the damage of slamming the ball into his arm causes major harm to said arm, making it so he could only use that attack twice without causing permanent injury to himself. After gaining the powers of "Joker" Toki is seen to have attatched metal braces to his arms, apparently to allow him to use Gauss Cannon more efficiently. Hydrargyrum: Also known as Quicksilver and Liquid Mercury. Toki only uses it when he's serious in battle.He can control it as hard or as flexible as he needs it in battle. He can even make a mercury clone. Orested Cannon Ball: With a bunch of metal objects floating in the air, Toki uses the huge geomagnetic field to pull all of those metal objects with extreme speed and destructive force on an area below. Despite the power of the Joker, Toki commented that it is still extremely difficult to control geomagnetism due to it's extremely large magnetic field, making the attack very inaccurate. Tesla Gatling: Toki creates a pillar of every metal object aroung him and throws it at his opponent. Is to par with Ogami's Mammon Dynamo Weber Vulcan: He creates two hands with the earth's geomagnetism. Relationships Rei Ogami Although the rivality between him and Oogami seems to be mostly one-sided, Oogami sometimes answer in a cold way. He loves his sister Nenene, who saved his live when he has young, dearly and he now works to help her. He also maks a trademark face everytime Sakura is seen in a ecchi moment,and he sometimes gropes her. Nenene Fujiwara She is Toki's older sister (although she seems, looks, and acts younger than him.) She doesn't know that he is her brother or rather she lost memory of the fact, and now she refers to Toki as Magness, most likely due to his power over magnetism. In chapter 74, it is stated that her power is magnetism and was such a high level power user that she gave toki half of her power, making him a power user. And still had enough power to be a code:breaker as well as giving toki enough power to become a code: breaker. She did this so that toki would keep being her brother, calling him her angel, because he wanted to run away because he had no special power. But by doing this she gave away half of her life as told by Heike. Trivia *He shares his power and organization number with Isurugi Kuromu of Out Code,one of the antagonists that works for the organization Helios. *Toki's Lost Form bears a passing resemblance to Sarutobi Sasuke from Kamijyo Akimine's previous manga, Samurai Deeper Kyo. *His power as of chapter 151(Lightning) and his blond/white hair and mitch -match eyes are likely all references to a character, Sarutobi Sasuke, from Kamijyo Akimine's earlier work Samurai Deeper Kyo. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Male Characters Category:Hesei Academy student